My Little Butterfly
by Unintended Love
Summary: Butterflies are a sign of hope, so when you find yourself in a difficult situation, who is the person you would like to see at your side?


**My Little Butterfly**

**A/N-***waves* so this is like a future fic, it was just an idea that got into my head after seeing the last Nikita episode.

hope you enjoy it**  
**

* * *

"_**The butterfly counts not months but moments, and has time enough."**_

_**~Rabindranath Tagore**_

* * *

"Why does it burn so badly? Why?"

That was Nikita; of course it was Nikita…who else knew all the pain she was going through at this moment. It all started again with just a few pills, to calm down the anxiety and cope with the stress of the situation they were in, but it got even worse when she wanted to stop…because you just can't stop.

Nikita tried to get close to Alex, but she jumped back as if burned and ran to the back of the room where she sat down and started rocking back and forth.

"She's been like this for hours," Michael said, "at the slightest attempt to get close to her, she gets defensive and refuses to even talk with us…we didn't want to use force to take her to medical."

"No, you did what you had to do…I just wish we knew how to help her, until she does something to hurt herself."

"I don't want your pity Nikita," Alex spat angrily, "I need him, please…I need him here."

"We already called Sean…he said he's on his way, he will be here any minute," Alex was still mumbling in her hands rocking back and forth when Nikita tried to approach her again," let me help you up."

"Noooooooo, stay away from me…I hate all of you, stop sitting there and feeling sorry for me, I don't need your pity."

"Alex…you don't really mean that, you…"

"No, Nikita just back off…I need him, and I need to make it stop, it burns, why isn't it stopping?"

Alex heard Nikita's voice as if in the distance telling her she just wanted to help, but how, if she couldn't even brush her hair in the morning with how much everything just burned. She started rubbing her face again, and then she put her hands in her hair, trying to find at least some kind of hint that it gets better, and he still wasn't here.

Her friends…no actually her family was worrying for her, Alex knew that, and she will get better first for herself and then for them. She knew Nikita must be on the verge of tears, barely holding it together with Michael comforting her and Birkoff trying to find a way to help them all, because that's how they were when they were together, always there for each other.

"Listen, so you have two options: you let me in or you let me in, it's not that difficult, so unless you want to end up in a coma you let me through." Nikita recognized the voice immediately, but it wasn't Sean.

"Cameron, let him go…he's safe," Nikita told the guard who was given specific instructions not to let anyone in, but Sean, they were still trying to keep this as quiet as possible. Cameron looked skeptical from the man in front of him to Nikita, but when she nodded, he let the man through. "Owen, what are you even doing here?"

"Well hello to you too…I just had this, uhmmm, feeling I was missing out on something so I came over, only to be told I have been denied the access….high level security threat?"

"Not exactly, it's more of a personal matter…it's…" Nikita considered telling Owen the truth or not, afraid it might still be a touchy subject or entirely too soon after getting rid of his regimen addiction, but she did promise not to lie to him," it's Alex. Owen she seems to be having severe withdrawal and…"

But she didn't get to finish what she wanted to tell him, because he pushed past her and ran into the room. Michael made a quick move to try and stop him, but it was too late, Owen took the final steps and kneeled in front of Alex.

"Hey, it's me," he said in a quiet voice, "it's ok, it's going to be ok."

"No…you're not…him, I'm…I'm hearing things…no," Alex was crying so hard at this point that her words came out as mere whispers," leave me alone, go away."

"It's me," Owen breathes reaching towards her with shaking hands," please…it's really me, I promise…I'm here; I'm here"

Alex flinched and Nikita wanted to stop Owen from whatever he was trying to do, but then Alex raised her eyes and looked at him:

"You're here?"

"I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't know to come earlier…it's me."

Alex looked at Owen for a few seconds and then flung herself in his arms with such a force and at such speed that team Nikita was left with wide eyes and tons of questions.

"So Owen was the _**him **_Alex was asking for this whole time, but…wait, I thought they are not speaking with each other," Birkoff was the first one to break the silence.

"They weren't," Michael confirmed without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.  
Owen was rocking Alex in his arms whispering something in her ear, after a while her sobs turned into small hiccups and she stopped shaking. Nikita noticed that Alex had her eyes closed, her head on Owen's shoulder and her hand gripping his with all the force she had left.

"Моя маленькая бабочка" Owen whispered and Alex opened her eyes to look at him, tried to smile, but was too weak so she just sighed never taking her eyes off him," I'm going to get someone for you, let me just…"

"Nooooooooooo," Alex screamed, making everyone jump, especially Birkoff who in his scare managed to knock down a lamp from the nearby table," they're going to take me, lock me up, and I can't…"

"You can and you will…you're stronger than everyone in this room, I promise I'm not leaving, ok?"

"Will you stay? Because everyone is leaving…or planning to," Alex started crying again," I don't want to be alone."

"I might…I mean…I will stay, I will…I promise."

Owen looked at Nikita who silently made her way towards them, and took Alex from his arms and headed with her towards medical room. He stood up, looked the room over and was met with three pair of eyes and reactions between shock and anger, and wait a second…how long has Sean been standing in the doorway.

"What the actual hell was that?" Sean asked, anger sipping through his every breath.

"Excuse me?"

"None of that crap…what were you doing with my girlfriend?"

"I was actually helping Alex if you didn't notice."

"She's my girlfriend…and she asked for me? The hell were you even doing here?"

"Actually Sean…" Birkoff started, meaning to tell him whom actually Alex asked for and how they figured it out, but Michael silenced him with a look," never mind, please carry on."

"My girlfriend is not a toy…and I don't want toy anywhere near her…I don't trust you."

"Funny, because I don't need your trust…if Alex trusts me it's more than enough for me."

" You're crazy, and…"

"Sean, that's enough, there's no need to throwing insults around…he did help Alex a lot."

"Yeah? I would love to know if you Michael would be singing the same tune if he acted like that around Nikita."

"Look, I don't know you, and by the looks of it…I don't even want to, so if you'll excuse me, I need some air, this is not some high school drama play, it's real life…and when someone goes through something like that…we help."

"That's why she has me…her boyfriend, but what would you know, since you weren't able to help yours…" Sean was cut off by Owen grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him roughly into the wall, "I'm right…"

"You don't know me, you didn't know her…so you mention her again, and we're going to talk in a different manner."

Owen quickly left the room, stopping in the hallway and finally allowing himself to take a deep breath.

"Dude…that was awesome," Birkoff said extending his fist, which Owen bumped with a small smile," and I'm sorry about Sean."

"I don't…"

"You don't want to talk about this…I get it, but since you saved the day and Alex, tonight I'm giving you full access to my chips collection, so you better enjoy it, because it's a one time offer."

Owen smiled again, and after Birkoff left, he closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump a little, yes he'd been through the same thing before, but he didn't have anyone who would help hi, guide him through, to reach out and understand without the necessity to judge.

"Nikita, if you're here for answers I don't have them."

"How did you even know it was me," she asked when he turned towards her," I didn't say a thing."

"And that's exactly how I knew it was you, you didn't yell at me, and Birkoff already offered me compensation for my work…how is she doing?"

"She's better, resting in her room now…or not, I think she wanted to talk with Sean when I came here looking for you," how did you know about the butterly?"

"Nikita, I…"

"Nikita, Ryan is calling us in Oper…I mean his office," Michael said taking her hand," and Owen, Alex would like to speak with you now."

Nikita hugged Owen really tight, whispered a thank you and then left with Michael talking about possible scenarios of the things Ryan might tell them. Owen took a deep breath and went to the room Alex had in Division.

"You remembered."

"You told me that three days ago, and contrary to popular belief I'm not that old."

"Thank you, for…for everything," Alex smiled," but you know you didn't have to."

"I promised I would, let's hope…you won't be returning the favor, and we still have explanations to give."

"It's never been like this before, everything was just…I can't do this, I don't how much longer I can do it."

"Hey…no, none of that," Owen sat on one side of the bed and took her hand in his," stop thinking like that, and no more crying," he whipped her tears away.

"When I was just a little girl, and hurting or crying, my dad would always call me his little butterfly," Alex takes a moment to look Owen in the eyes," and butterflies are a sign of hope…so we're both going to be ok."

* * *

A/N- "Моя маленькая бабочка" goes with the title of the story "My little butterfly."


End file.
